


right hand of god

by chainreaction



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Crying, Devotion, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Servant, One Shot, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Smut, Worship, wow i didnt know religion kink was a tag but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainreaction/pseuds/chainreaction
Summary: “Would you like to prove your devotion to me, my love?”





	right hand of god

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the following lyrics that mark lee actually said:
> 
> -"right hand of god / we gonna get it, ain't no other way / pulling it off, I pray"
> 
> -"make an incantation, I'm God"
> 
> -"trust your ego and for everything else, eyes closed"

Jaehyun moves his fingers through Mark’s like he’s handling blown glass, so beautiful but so easy to shatter. He feels each knuckle with his thumb and doesn’t take even a moment to glance up at Mark’s face, he’s too focused. He tries his best to memorize the patterns of the grooves in each of Mark’s knuckles, but they all blend together as he continues on. The air hangs heavy, the way it always when Jaehyun finds himself thanking whatever gods there may be for the boy next to him.

“I love everything about you,” Jaehyun muses, nuzzling his head closer into the crook of Mark’s arm where they lay. “You have the most beautiful hands. I didn’t know I could be in love with something as insignificant as hands until I met you.”

Mark hums in response, moving his hand over so that Jaehyun changes his focus to the creases and lines in his palm. He feels the edge of Jaehyun’s nail slide along each indentation before the pad of his thumb travels back down the same path. 

Jaehyun sits forward to place soft kisses on Mark’s palm and wrist as Mark moves his hand up to rest against Jaehyun’s cheek. He feels Jaehyun breathe deeply against his pulse point as if he’s trying to breathe in the very scent of his blood before kissing it again.

“You’re perfect,” he mumbles into the wrist. Hot breath pushes its way down Mark’s forearm as he sits, watching the boy in front of him. He can see the way Jaehyun’s relaxes into the feeling of his touch, how his eyelids hang heavy in comfort and familiarity. “I love you, Mark.”

There’s a moment of consideration in Mark’s mind. They could stay just like this, curled up in each other and enjoying the moment of just being like  _ this _ . Or he could speak up, just like Jaehyun always asks him to, and establish who holds the reins between the two of them. And as Jaehyun still peppers Mark’s skin with kisses, moving up his bare arms to leaves kisses on his shoulder, he wonders if this is Jaehyun’s way of asking him, of telling him that he’s comfortable enough. 

Jaehyun takes Mark’s hand in his own and squeezes gently and Mark can’t help but take it as a sign. He’s not used to what Jaehyun asks him to do, but he wants to try his best to understand it, for the sake of them both. He takes a deep breath in and listens as Jaehyun begins to mutter compliments against his skin again.

“I’m so lucky that I have you, my love,” Jaehyun says, pressing another kiss to Mark’s shoulder before sitting up to stretch.

Mark lets go of Jaehyun’s hand gently, but moves his other hand to cup the side of Jaehyun’s head.

“You’re the one that should belong to me.”

Something shifts in Jaehyun, sitting him up straight but keeping his head bowed in shame. He leans away from Mark’s hand with a soft shake of his head. 

“No, that’s not what I meant. I’m sorry, I--”

“Have you forgotten all that I’ve given you?” Mark says, tilting his head slightly. He drops his hand back to his lap, watching as fear and remorse grow in Jaehyun’s eyes. “Am I not your Lord, and are you not a boy who’s been corrupted by the sin of the world?”

“I am, my Lord. I need you to forgive me of sin and save me,” Jaehyun says, “I’m sorry that I dishonored you.”

“Then you must prove to me, my beloved, that you deserve to be forgiven.”

As if compelled to do so by something far beyond this world, Jaehyun moves from his spot on the bed and moves to the middle of the floor. He kneels down, his head bowed all the while, eyes rested shut in reverence. Mark feels the edges of a smirk on his lips, allows himself to smile a moment as he moves to stand before a waiting Jaehyun. He takes in the sight before him, the view of Jaehyun’s soft features peeking out from behind his hair. He reaches down, tilting Jaehyun’s head up towards him.

“Don’t be ashamed now. We learn from our mistakes, don’t we?” He watches as Jaehyun nods up at him in awe and wonder. His cheeks and nose are tinted red and his hair falls into a part on either side of his forehead. Mark’s hand is still on the curve of his jawbone as he holds Jaehyun’s eyes with his own. He sees the way Jaehyun’s lips are slightly parted as if he can’t manage to breathe without trying. Mark lets go of him, notices the drop of his expression, but nods once to signal Jaehyun to continue on.

“Lord,” Jaehyun says, pausing for permission to speak further. Mark nods at him again, and Jaehyun bows his head once again. “I want to ask forgiveness. And to ask for permission to worship you.” He pauses to look at Mark in the edge of his vision, but is met with nothing but a stoic stare.

“Please forgive me for taking advantage of your love. Thank you for being so merciful, and for allowing me a chance to ask for your favor again. You are so beautiful and you deserve all the praise that I can offer you. I’m sorry. I love you so much, but I know that I need to get better at following the commands you’ve given me.” His voice wavers audibly, and Mark can hear the desperation in his words. “You are immaculate, and I feel so unworthy.”

Jaehyun pauses then, breath heavy enough that Mark can see his back and shoulders heaving. The confession hurts them both as Mark wants nothing more than to reach down and bring Jaehyun into his arms. But there’s something warm in his chest, something gratifying from Jaehyun’s pleas, something that urges him to remain silent until he’s satisfied.

“Please, my Lord, let me give you the endless praise you deserve. If I could only touch your skin, kiss the ground on which you walk, I would be complete. You have given me a reason to live, and so my life is yours. I want nothing more than to give myself completely to you.”

There’s a moment of silence as Jaehyun collects his thoughts, kneeling before his god.

“Jaehyun,” Mark speaks, watching the way the other bows further into submission at the sound of his name. “My treasure, my beloved. I want you to be fulfilled and to feel your purpose in life. Let me show you love and forgiveness.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Jaehyun speaks in the smallest of voices, losing his composure as tears stain his cheeks. “Thank you for blessing me with your presence.”

In a moment, Jaehyun leans forwards, bowing nearly to the floor. He begins to kiss the skin on the top of Mark’s feet, working upwards on his legs to kiss as much of the skin as he can until Mark holds his shoulder to steady him back in a kneeling position. 

Mark stoops down to Jaehyun’s height for a moment, watching as Jaehyun’s eyes grow wide as they meet face to face. Mark holds his hand under Jaehyun’s chin and presses soft kisses to his forehead and cheeks before kissing his lips once, holding onto the moment and feeling Jaehyun’s pulse stall until he separates the two of them again. He stand back up, releasing his hold on Jaehyun’s face but holding eye contact, allowing him to keep his gaze up from the floor. 

“Would you like to prove your devotion to me, my love?”

Jaehyun nods frantically, folding his hands together and watching Mark’s mouth for the next words to  come out. Instead, Mark holds out his hand silently, signalling for Jaehyun to take it in his own. The soft contact of their hands is enough to make Jaehyun’s entire body relax, but Mark holds Jaehyun’s hands in between both of his own and guides them to the button on the waistband of his pants. Jaehyun looks up for permission to continue on, and Mark urges him on with a small nod. 

A smile spreads on Jaehyun’s lips as his other hands comes up to help him guide open the button and zipper of Mark’s pants, mumbling  _ thank you  _ again and again until he reaches to pull down at the waistband.

“Is this what you want?” Mark asks, placing his hands over Jaehyun’s to still them. 

“Yes, my Lord,” Jaehyun says, trying to subdue the grin that pushes dimples into his cheeks, “you are everything that I want.”

Jaehyun makes quick work of pulling Mark’s clothes to the floor and pushing the bottom of his shirt up to kiss the exposed flesh of his hip bones. There’s something unceremonious about the haste of it all and Mark knows in part of his brain that he should slow it down, but he brushes it away with the thought that its become part of the ritual itself. Just like each time that came before, and like each time that will come after, Mark can’t bring himself to stop Jaehyun’s progression as he spirals further and further into the moment. Instead, he tips his head back as the palm of Jaehyun’s hand makes contact with his dick and lets his hand grip into Jaehyun’s hair.

“You are perfect,” Jaehyun says, but his voice floats out of his mouth as if he were merely thinking out loud. As he whispers praises, they come out of him like a second breath. “Thank you, my Lord. You are so wonderful to me.”

Mark uses his hand to guide Jaehyun’s mouth closer to him, not wanting to speak his impatience but urging Jaehyun to continue. Jaehyun opens his lips dutifully without question, guiding the tip of Mark’s cock against his mouth and kissing it softly. He continues to place kisses along the rest of his length, eyes closed in focus as he does so. He trails back to the head with his tongue flat against the base, taking his time to give attention to every inch of skin that he can.  He rests Mark’s cock on his tongue before closing his lips around it, knowing full well that Mark is watching him as he takes as much as he can into his mouth. 

Mark opens his mouth to speak, composing himself in order to not let out a groan instead of words. 

“You are holy, you are deserving,” he says, punctuated by a hard exhale. Jaehyun takes Mark’s cock out of his mouth to work over it with his tongue again and Mark looks down to watch a trail of spit connect him to Jaehyun’s bottom lip. 

“I have chosen you, and you alone,” Mark says, and Jaehyun’s focus falters for a moment to look up into his eyes. They both stop, only for a second, and exchange a million words through looks. Jaehyun takes Mark into his mouth again, pushing forward until Mark feels himself nudging against the back of Jaehyun’s throat. He moans lowly, hips jerking forward of their own accord, and Jaehyun freezes.

Jaehyun reaches for Mark’s hands and guides them to hold on either side of his head. He gazes up, mouth still wrapped around Mark’s cock, and gives him an invitation with his thoughts. 

Mark’s fingers grip into the hair on Jaehyun’s head and hold him still as Mark begins to move forward, sliding into Jaehyun’s mouth until he feels Jaehyun’s body jump from a gag. He pulls back out, beginning a rhythm of slowly fucking himself into Jaehyun’s mouth, watching the boy stare back up at him with admiration in his eyes. 

Jaehyun makes a soft humming noise, closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling for a moment. Mark moans back in response, only encouraging Jaehyun to hum again and send vibrations up into Mark’s spine. Mark pushes particularly roughly into Jaehyun’s throat and feels the boy gagging around him, sees the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He picks up the speed of his thrusts, pulling softly at Jaehyun’s hair where he holds his head in place. 

“Mine,” Mark breathes out, but he misses the way that Jaehyun’s eyes crinkle into a smile. His eyes have fallen closed and his head is tilted back as he fucks into Jaehyun’s mouth with no ideas of stopping. The heat in his chest from Jaehyun’s praises is growing hotter and filling up Mark’s body as the wet noises of Jaehyun’s mouth keep time with his thrusts.

Jaehyun is moaning softly around him when Mark looks down to see him with his thighs squeezed together, hands clasped together to keep his focus. Mark smiles down at him, lets one of his hands loosen to stroke Jaehyun’s hair softly, but never lessens the pace of his thrusts. He can feel Jaehyun’s jaw relax a bit as he finds himself losing control of his thrusts, becoming erratic and more forceful. Jaehyun gags around him again, only to gag once more with the very next thrust of Mark’s hips.

“Jaehyun,” Mark says, breaking from the roles for just a minute to ask a silent question, and his hand slides down to rub his thumb across the shell of Jaehyun’s ear in moment. Jaehyun gives him a weak nod in reply, and Mark begins to move faster as he chases his orgasm into the back of Jaehyun’s throat.

He lets out a drawn-out groan, pushing Jaehyun all the way onto him as he empties himself and uses Jaehyun’s body to keep his knees from giving out. He looks down at Jaehyun’s teary eyes and feels the boy desperately try to swallow around him. Mark pulls out of Jaehyun’s mouth, letting Jaehyun gasp for air and drop his head down towards his chest.

“You are redeemed,” Mark says, gently petting Jaehyun’s hair with his hand, “and you are loved.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t speak, only continues to breathe deeply as he looks up to where Mark hovers over him.

“All holy creatures deserve to feel complete,” Mark says, putting his hand on Jaehyun’s cheek, “you can worship me by taking care of yourself.”

Jaehyun’s eyes light up at the words, and he sits back on his heels while still peering up at Mark, beginning to touch himself over the top of his sweatpants.

“My Lord,” he says through a moan, pressing down against his cock with the palm of his hand and bucking his hips up against it. He pulls the waistband of his pants down around his thighs, letting his hard cock sit in between his legs. He spits into his own hand, making Mark take in a charged breath, and reaches to wrap his hand around himself. He lets out a choked sob of a sound, thankful for the relief he’s been pushing away. 

Jaehyun’s moans begin to fill the room as he pumps himself rather quickly. He’s looking up at Mark who towers over him, and he wants desperately to feel a moment of his touch. Mark sees the struggle in his eyes and moves towards him, putting a hand in his hair and petting him softly.

“Don’t rush yourself,” Mark says, sounding more stern than he has before. He lets his fingernails scratch against Jaehyun’s scalp to soothe him as the boy slows his grasp around his cock. 

Jaehyun’s breathing is slow and shaky as he tries to keep himself under control, but Mark can easily see that the boy is too riled up to last for too much longer. The tip of his cock is leaking beads of precum that add to the slickness in Jaehyun’s hand. 

Jaehyun’s hand begins to pick up speed again with growing desperation in every new sound that he lets out. He’s still half-heartedly mumbling thanks and praises to Mark, but his eyes are shut tightly and Mark can see him losing focus by the second. 

“My beloved,” Mark says, still standing over Jaehyun. It’s a soft reminder of everything around him, enough to bring his eyes back to meet Mark’s. Mark gives him a hint of a smile, “good.”

“Thank you, thank you so much, my Lord,” Jaehyun says, panting through his words. Mark can see the determination on his face, and he can’t seem to discern if Jaehyun is more eager to come or to make Mark happy. He starts to move his hips in time with his own strokes, finding that his strength is depleting with time. “You are so beautiful, my King. I love you.”

“Show me how much you love me,” Mark says, eyes never leaving Jaehyun’s. 

“Yes, anything for you.” His hair is stuck down with sweat and his shoulders are slumped over with a growing exhaustion as he bucks his hips hopelessly into his fist. “My Lord. My Lord. Oh God, Mark.”

Mark watches Jaehyun as his hips stall and the muscles in his legs twitch sporadically. Cum rolls out of him, over his knuckles and onto the floor, letting the last drops land on his bunched-up sweatpants. His hand freezes around his length as he tries not to stimulate himself any further.

“Jaehyun,” Mark says, waiting for a response, or at least some kind of reaction. Jaehyun looks up at him, sweaty and chest heaving, but there’s a small smile on his lips. He puts his hand out for Jaehyun to take it. “Come here.”

Jaehyun stands up while Mark moves to hold him steady with his other arm, but the tone of Mark’s voice still sounds like they’re in the middle of it all. Jaehyun looks up at him, only inches apart now, and Mark pulls him close to kiss him sweetly, like it was the first time all over again. 

“You have never looked more beautiful than you do right now,” Mark says, mouth moving over Jaehyun’s cheek and kissing just underneath his ear. Jaehyun nods, not all the way out of the headspace he’s been in, but he moves Mark’s head with his hand to kiss him again softly.

“You look the most beautiful when you’re on your knees like that,” Mark says as he brings Jaehyun’s chin up to look at him, “when you’re giving yourself to me completely. You look divine.”

“Mark,” Jaehyun says, his voice cracking as he starts to come back into the world and hear the words from Mark rather than a master. 

“I would forgive you for absolutely anything. Anything.” Mark guides Jaehyun’s head into the crook of his neck, cradling him into his chest. “No matter the sin, I would. Because you’re so beautiful, and you’re so dedicated to me, and you’re so willing to give me everything.”

Jaehyun nods into Mark’s shoulder, a feeling tears well up in his eyes. He nods again and again, listening to Mark as he gives back all the praise he was given.

“And I’d give you everything too,” Mark says, holding Jaehyun tighter to him and swaying the two of them back and forth, “because I love you.”

Jaehyun chokes out a cry into Mark’s skin, and Mark only holds him closer, rubbing his back softly and keeping him right next to his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i haven't posted since AUGUST !!!! holy shit thats a long time! i've been dealing with some personal circumstances as well as starting college so i've been a bit all over the place lately :( but!!! i'm glad to be writing again and i hope there's someone out there who really enjoys this fic. 
> 
> also: the world needs more markjae. and if i have to drag nctzens into shipping them kicking and screaming, i will.
> 
> u can catch me on the sosh meeds (that's the way i say social media irl and also the reason why no one takes me seriously)  
> twt: hesmarklee  
> tumblr: izwon  
> curiouscat: nctdad
> 
> thanks to sierra for being my beta reader and in-house screamer, and thank u all for reading !! <3


End file.
